matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Barracks
* |type = Primary |grade = |released = 15.5.0 |efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1) |fire_rate = 98 (480 rpm) |capacity = 30 (max 450) |mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0) |accuracy = |range = up to 2 km |theme = Military-themed |cost = *290 *255 (UP1) |level_required = *22 *32 (UP1) |firing_sound = }} The Barracks is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.5.0 update. Appearance It is an assault rifle with the desert camouflage finish. It features the asparagus-colored stock, scope and the reflex sight at the top, and the grip under the barrel. Strategy It deals great damage, high fire rate, below-average capacity, high mobility and outstanding accuracy. Tips *Conserve Ammo, as it does not have a lot (being 30). *This weapon can actually be used in a "Spray and Pray" type manner, but its mediocre magazine capacity does not support this. *Use the scope for more accurate shots. *Its 4X scope renders this weapon more devastating in long ranges, if used correctly. *This weapon is general purpose so you can use it in any situation, it has decent capabilities at medium-long ranges too. *With sufficient training one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it, this greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long range gunfights. *Make sure to aim at the head to lessen kill time and ammo usage. *This weapon is an excellent choice for fighting very mobile players, just note that you aren't really very mobile yourself. *This weapon has a medium-high mobility, but not the best. So if you want to be extremely mobile, equip a melee that have at least a mobility of 90. *Its reload speed is very quick and a good combination along with the high capacity, use it to your advantage. *Even though it is better in long range, it can also fare well in medium range, as even without the scope the weapon does not lose accuracy as it fires. Counters *Engage these users from medium ranges for a safe kill. **However, note that this weapon can deal very high damage and could be used in even long ranges when in the hands of experienced players. *Move in a confusing pattern to waste the user's ammo. *Never try to use the jetpack to take down its users, extremely skilled users can kill you with it from very long distances even if you move in a random pattern. *Counter the user when they're reloading. But be careful, since the reload rate is quite fast. *Although deadly for skilled players and their ability at close ranged combat, to get a shot that actually does decent damage, the user must hit their head. So, using flamethrowers, shotguns, and other close-range weapons while jumping and dodging, could counter these users. However, be aware of the enemy's skill. *Explosive weapons can render its users fall from aiming. *Slowing them down when engaging at medium range with weapons such as the Frost Beam Spell can slow them down even further. However, be aware if he is equipped with anything with Effect Absorber attribute. Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of obtaining Trivia *This is one of the weapons with scope to feature the additional scope on the top of the main scope. However, it is now unfunctional as of 17.9.0 update. *It looks like the Ranger Rifle but with improvements of stats. *The camo skin of the weapon itself is based from the Army Combat Uniform. *It is made expensive in the 17.9.0 update. *The word "Barracks" means a building used to house soldiers. *The camouflage itself is a mix of forest/jungle and desert camouflage. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Epic